<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contentment by VoidSteter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528605">Contentment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter'>VoidSteter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sighed happily as he stare at his mate putting their daughter Claudia to bed.</p><p>He never thought he would get to have this after losing most of his family in the fire.</p><p>"Take a picture it'll last longer."</p><p>Stiles stated, snapping Peter out of his trance. </p><p>Peter growled softly, as he walked toward Stiles.</p><p>"Excuse me for admiring the view in front of me."  </p><p>Peter replied, wrapping his arms around his mate and putting his head on Stiles shoulder.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter response. </p><p>"Who knew that the creeperwolf could be such a sweetwolf?" Stiles jokes. </p><p>"Shut up." Peter murmured. </p><p>"Make me." Stiles responded.</p><p>Peter smirked at that, thinking of a lot of ways to shut him up. One including stuffing Stiles mouth with his big cock.</p><hr/><p>After an hour later Peter and Stiles was laying in bed, exhausted from the fun they were having.</p><p>Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and place a kiss on the back of his neck. </p><p>"I love you sweetheart."</p><p>"I love you too, creeperwolf. Now let me sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>